Mew Mew Inuyasha Power
by Inugirl555
Summary: It was a normal Day till...... even if you don't read Mew Mew you will understand!I deleted Authors Note so its only six chapters ENJOY! Kagome&Ryou maybe Inuyasha&Ichigo! R
1. When two storys become one

Thoughts:

Actions: ( )

Talk: " "

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Mew Mew Power

A/N: If you don't read Mew Mew you will still get this story

Kagome Higeroshe is a normal 9th grade student, besides the fact that she can travel back and fourth through the magic well!

It was a normal day besides the point that Kagome had to do a school report on endangered animals…..WHEN…. a sudden light flashed and Kagome saw herself, getting animal DNA put in here.

"What happened, was that a earthquake?" Kagome said un aware of what just happened

The next day Kagome woke up still tired and was a bit wary

" I feel like a truck hit me," said Kagome loudly as she new, today she had to go to the Feudal Era, but before she went she had two stop by Central Park (IMAGINATION) to pick up Sota from a friends birthday party

Central Park

As Kagome approached the park, she noticed that there was someone weird pink haired girl flowing here, but she ignored here and started looking for Sota

"I'm excuse me miss but can I ask you a question" said the pink haired girl who's name happened to be Ichigo (or Zoey) as she kept starring at Kagomes mark on her hand that was shaped as a paw print with a circle around it

"Were did that come from," Kagome said surprised as she new her mom would kill her since it looked like a tattoo

"Ahhh… get it off of me" Kagome shouted

"Come down… please come with me so I can explain, and what ever you see please don't be afraid" Ichigo said in a positive way

Mew Mew Café

"Were are we? Its like a palace" said Kagome as she looked around, she was so amazed that she almost for got to breath

" Hello Ryou(or Elliot),Keiichiro(or Wesley), is anyone here"Ichigo said LOUDLY

(Walks down stairs and rubs eyes)" What are you doing here your shift isn't until 12:00" Ryou said still tired and drowsy

" I think I found another DNA animal can you check," said Ichigo as politely as possible

"Whatever" (comes and looks at Kagome she is HOT

To be continued.

A/N: Hope you like IT! Please review! Not updating until two reviews and for though who never read Mew Mew Power or seen the show then you will learn next chapter! And Remember HAVE A GREAT WEEK! P.S Ani- chan I hope you enjoy this I have been writing all night


	2. The first battle and the new character

Thoughts:

Actions: ( )

Talk: " "

Muashi: Thanks!

Emma: Thanks sorry if I spelled your name wrong and you are so close to guessing but wrong, I even drew her!

Sakure: Thanks! 

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Mew Mew Power

A/N: If you don't read Mew Mew you will still get this story……….. I ALSO HAVE TWO SHOUT OUTS ONE FOR MY FRIEND TACO AND THE OTHER KAT FOR LISTENING TWO MY STORIES ON THE PHONE AS I RED IT TWO THEM

As soon as Kagome went up to Ryou…………… there was loud crack and BAANNNGGGGG outside

"Ohh boy not again" said Ichigo with a sigh as she looked outside and saw a kirema

Then a light flashed and there out of the smoke stood a girl with dark pink hair, a pink dress, pink gloves a pair of black cat ears and a tail to match she also had a pink heart shape thing called a Sutoro Bell Bell

"Huhhhhh… what just happened" as Kagome then noticed that she too had transformed into a Icyblue pair of short shorts with a darker blue shirt that barely covered, then she noticed her hair was now completely snow blue, with light blue gloves with some black, she also had wolf ears and a tail like a Artic Wolf, and she also held in her hand a dog bone with a blue ribbon on it and the bone was called Sacred Bell Bone

"Come help me fight this thing, the words will pop in your mind" said Ichigo scarcely as she looked at Kagome

"BELL BONE ICE RIBBON" Kagome shouted as Ichigo shouted " Strawberry CHECK…" very loudly

After they both attacked, the monster was gone and transformed back into squirrels (EVIL!)

" Ok my turn to ask questions, HOW do I transform back, why was I chosen, what am I, and what did we just battle?

"To transform back you need to think out transforming back and then it will happen, BUT if you get nervous or excited you will started to transform," said Ichigo as she transformed back

" When you were at this museum (remember they were in Mew Café) before," said Ryou with a look on his face answering the question

Kagome transformed back to her normal self, as she did this Keiichiro (Wesley) walked in

" Well, well who do we have hear" said Keiichiro looking at Kagome

" Well, actually WE ALL haven't introduced are self's yet, I'm Kagome Higerishe" Kagome said as the room went silent

" YOU MEAN YOU'RE KAGOME HIGERISHE"! said Ichigo, Ryou, and Keiichiro VERY loudly!

"Yes"-said Kagome with a look

" So you live at the Higerishe Shrine, Ohh and by the way my name is Ichigo," said Ichigo Proudly

" Yes, and it really isn't something to brag about" said Kagome with a positive look

"Whatever, my name is Ryou the Super Rich High School student" said Ryou proudly

"I'm Keiichiro the manger of this café," said Keiichiro

" Ok now that I know your names and you know mine I have a couple of questions for you, what did we just battle, and why did I just transform"? Said Kagome for the second time

" You mean your another DNA experiment," said Keiichore with a surprised look (remember he didn't know)

"Yeh, she is another experiment," said Ryou

" Here let me answer those questions for you Kagome" Ichigo said sweetly "Well number one, you just battled a Kirema which is a animal that was taken over by aliens who are trying to take over the earth by using animals and there abilities" said Ichigo finally taking a breath

" Number two, is that you are a biology experiment that is part of the Mew project and you have animal DNA in you and when n your no longer needed your powers will deteriorate and you will be human again" said Ichigo with a slit smile

" What animal am I" said Kagome as she looked at Ryou and Keiichiro

" From the looks of it, you look like a Artic Wolf," said Ryou with a smile

To be continued.

A/N: Hope you like IT! Please review! The reason this isn't that good yet might be the fact that I have only read the first book and NEVER seen ONE episode (STUPIED TV) And Remember HAVE A GREAT WEEK! P.S Ani- chan I hope you enjoy this I have been writing all night and I hope you ppl under stand that in the net chapter Kagome will meet up with Inuyasha and co and just maybe I will bring Ichigo along BUT I'M NOT SHERE! And I know the Artic Wolfs aren't RARE or on the verge to getting extinct BUT just play along! THANKS REVIEWERS

TO BE CONTINUDE…………………


	3. Many Places New Faces

Thoughts:

Actions/also me talking: ( )

Talk: " "

Ok my FANS time for another CHAPTER (ppl clapping hands heard in the background), BUT I would like to thank some one, she/he knows who it is THAT WAS THE LONGEST REVIEW I HAD EVER SEEN! BUT THANKS I know I'm very bad with grammar (you can ask my English teacher) I'll try to do my BEST!

Deep in a dark cave some were in the Feudal Era

"This plan CAN'T go wrong, we must succeed," said a loud booming voice from in the cave

"We will have all those BRATS killed and then we can both rule the world MUHAHAHAHA," said another voice

"Yes I will use my demons and you can use your chimeras," said Naraku with a loud laugh as he looked at HIS "NEW FRIEND" Deep Blue

SomeWhere Else in the Feudal Era

"Damn, Kagome where are you" said a certain half dog demon as he circled the well impatiently

"Inuyasha if you CARE that much then you should go get her, " said a young fox demon, as Inuyasha hit him on the head

"SHUT UP, SHIPPO " said Inuyasha with a face that said he wanted to "kill" the young fox demon but he knew if he did that he would be "SIT" a thousand times

" WAHH…. You hit me Inuyasha," said Shippo with tears in his eyes

"Can you two stop fighting even for a second? " said Sango as she sat down right next to Miroku (BAD idea)

"My lovely Sango" said Miroku as he started to touch Sago's butt

" You PERV." There was a loud bang and yell and now Monk Miroku had a GIANT slap mark on his face

" Some things never change," said Shippo with a dull look on his face

Back at The Mew Mew Café

" What time is it" Kagome said as she looked around for a clock

"Its about 2:30, why" said Ryou with a look

" Ahhh… moms going to kill me" said Kagome as she almost forgot to pick up Sota (And you thought I would forget)" I have to go but I'll TRY to stop by tomorrow" said Kagome as she ran out the door

"O.K" said Ryou, Ichigo, and Keiichore with sweet drops on there head

Central Park

'Sota, Sota were are you" said Kagome loudly as she started getting nervous, then POP she had a tail

"Sis you're late" said Sota as he looked at his sisters tail " WHY DO YOU HAVE A TAIL"?

"What tail… (Looks at her tail) How will I explain this one…? Ahhh… come here Sota," said Kagome with a slight unhappy look on her face

Twenty minutes later

"Ok, so now you have to fight these chimera things before they rule the world," said Sota

"Yup" said Kagome about to leave when…………………………….

A/N: Hello my friend WHO enjoy my story! I will not add the FMA Mew Mew crossover TO THIS STORY that is another story for another time! Please review IT makes ME FEEL ALL WARM INSIDE! Thanks!R&R

P.S: I need ppl to tell me what couples you would like, I don't care it can be crossovers or stay the same (BUT KEEP IN MIND I HAVE ONLY READ THE FIRST BOOK AND SEE 15minutes OF A EPISODE AND THE REST WAS DONE BY COMPUTER) To make it easier I'll tell you all the characters I know

P.s. again: NO! yaoi couples and yes I know all the characters of both so don't be shy BUT I'm only doing the fighting groups that means I'm probly not going to do any Ichigo/Masaya or Kagome/Hojo


	4. Inu Mets The Mew Mews

Hello my friend another chapter in one day, well……….. I'm bored so enjoy and please VOTE ON COUPLES

Thoughts:

Actions/also me talking: ( )

Speak: " "

"Inuyasha" said Kagome out loud as she grew excited

"There you are, come on, and why do you have ears and a tail and smell like a wolf," said Inuyasha as he stops dragging Kagome to ask

"Ummm…well…..aaaaaa….aaaahhhhh…. Its kinda a long story" said Kagome with a puzzled look how will I explain this to Inuyasha and every one else

Out of know were a giant snake popped up out of the ground, but it was know ordinary snake it was a chimera and with this chimera there were five girl following, Ichigo, Pudding (Kikki), Mint (Corina), Lettuce (Briget), and Zakuro (Renee)

"Is this normal"? Said Inuyasha with a weirded look

"NO, but what ever you see I'll explain AND don't go battling the chimera" said Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha and knew what to do "Mew Mew Kagome metamorphosis-to-transform" she shouted as she suddenly transformed into her Artic wolf form (A/N: if I forgot to mention Kagome has a blue dog collar with a little bell thing on it and Kagomes hair is light blue with some black)

"………….." Said Inuyasha OO with a look that said WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS

"Cool" shouted Sota at the top of his lungs

"Do you mind if I join?" said Kagome with a smile

"Ok Kagome, but be careful" Said Ichigo as the other member gave a look

"Who is she" said Zakuro

"Well I was going to tell you tomorrow, but she is the Artic Wolf and her name is Kagome Higerishe" said Ichigo as she looked at Kagome

"YOU MEAN KAGOME HIGERISHE" said every one amazed

"Yeah that's me, and like I said nothing to be proud of," said Kagome with a smile

"What are we waiting for let's go kick some butt, "said Kikki playfully

OO(Inuyasha)

"Bell Bone Ice Ribbon" shouted Kagome

"Ribbon Strawberry Check" shouted Ichigo

"Ribbon Mint Echo" shouted Mint

"Tambourine Trench" shouted Pudding

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure" shouted Zakuro

It didn't help, the monster barely even flinched instead the monster ended up reflecting the attack and sending the girls the opposite way

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he walked over to Kagome

"I'm Ok but I think we might need your help killing the monster," said Kagome seriously

"Is everyone Ok," Ichigo said as she rubbed her head

"Yeah" replied everyone

"Do you think my friend her can help?" asked Kagome seriously

"What's so special about a boy with WHITE hair" said Mint

"Well if YOU noticed he has dog ears," said Kagome as all the girls came closer

"Is HE…………….."Said Ichigo

"No and NO he is…………well…….ahhhhhhhhhhh…..its kinda a LONG STORY" Said Kagome with a look

"Well what do we have to loose" Said Ichigo

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER" shouted Inuyasha and in that one swipe the monster was killed

Feudal Era

"I wonder were Inuyasha went," said Shippo as he was still sucking on the lollipop that Kagome gave him before she left

To Be Continued…………………..

A/N: Hello thanks for the reviews R&R and please vote for your favorite couple, also I don't know how some characters act so please help by giving me other characters from other cartoons that fit there personalities! Remember have FUN!


	5. Time traveling with Ichigo

Long time no chapter, Its been awhile I guess I got bored but I know how it feels when your favorite author doesn't update so THERE! I have been watching Mew Mew Power and proudly bought volume two and A La Mode 1 and 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha of Mew Mew Power/ Tokyo Mew Mew, sadly is all I own is my….. Wait I don't own that either o well

Mew Mew style

Mew Mew grace

Mew Mew power in your FACE!

Sorry I love when Zoey does that!

Ok so far we have

Kagome/Inuyasha: 1

Kagome/Ryou: 1

Ok people time to start the story!

Out of the blue came two figures wearing a baboon pelt

" Show your face" said Ichigo

"Hold on, there's two Naraku's"? Said Kagome with a puzzled look

"Well, well, well " said the baboon pelt that was outlined with a Deep blue

"I see we have a new Mew Mew on are hands" said the one with a navy blue outline

" I could tell that voice from any were," said Zakuro

"I know, that's Deep Blue," said Mint

" Then the other voice must be… Naraku" said Inuyasha as he was holding his sword

"Very good, very good" said the Deep Blue from under his pelt and at that moment as he said this Kagura and Pie/Pai (or Sardon) were both sitting on Kagure's feather

" Go ahead Kagura and Pie keep them busy for awhile," said the other pelt, and as he said this both, Deep Blue and Naraku left

" Ok so now what are we going to do" said Kikki surprised that Kagura was also a tamer of the winds

" Well the only thing left to do is FIGHT," said Kagome being ever so spunky as usual

"Fine with me" said Ichigo as her Sutoro Bell Bell reappeared once again

"Fine, whatever you girls take Pie and me and Kagome will take on Kagura," said Inuyasha as though he was trying to show leader ship

"Sacred Bell Bone hail!" shouted Kagome as her bone reappeared

"Iron Reaver" said Inuyasha very loudly, but before he said this Kagura and Pie were heading in different directions, Pie was heading towards the Park, and Kagura was heading towards the well

" Ok let's split up, Kagome, Inuyasha, and me will follow Kagura, and Zakuro, Pudding, Mint and Lettuce will follow Pie," said Ichigo, as though she was a Colonel in the army

"Who said we have to listen to CAT girl?" said Inuyasha being rude as usual

" I DO, SIT BOY" Said… well you know if you don't then I'll give you a hint, Kagome

"Fine it's settled, LETS GO," said Ichigo, getting ready to leave

Ok so Kagome, Inuyasha, and Ichigo chased Naraku and Deep Blue and beat them The End

NOT! Scared YOU!

As Kagome, Inuyasha, and Ichigo followed Kagura, she led to the well and disappeared into thin air! After she disappeared Kagome new what to do!

"Ok listen to ME, I know this may sound impossible but I some how feel that the well is "opened" and, I think that Ichigo can pass through with us" said Kagome seriously

" Well the only way to know for sure is to try," said Ichigo being positive

"WHAT! Cat girl is coming," said Inuyasha being mean, because of the fact that he can SMELL

"The name is Ichigo and yes I want to defeat Deep Blue as much as you would like to defeat Naraku," said Ichigo getting MAD

They all jump in the well

Feudal Era

"I Smell Kagome" said Shippo cheerful, not sure what the other two smells were that followed

I'm BACK," said Kagome being cheerful to see her friends again

"Kagome…" said Shippo as he stared at Ichigo thinking it was Kagome, and jumped on her shoulder and started asking "Way is your hair pink", "Why do you have a tail and ears" and "Did Inuyasha to this to you" said Shippo being curious

"I'm, I'm not Kagome I'm Ichigo and that's Kagome" said Ichigo as Shippo was still very puzzled with Kagomes tail, ears, hair, clothes, elect.

"What did you do to Kagome"! Said Shippo yelling in Inuyasha's ears

"Nothing, she did this to her self" said Inuyasha who was now beating Shippo on his head

"Inuyasha, sit boy" said Kagome for the second time today

"Kagome!" said Shippo as he started to ponder about what Kagome, Inuyasha, and a girl who obviously resembled so type of cat, was doing here

To be continued…

Hope you like it I'll up date very SOON this is getting interesting THANKS REVIEWERS, YOU GO!

Please review


	6. Ryou's Back Again!

Sakura: Another chapter! YEAH! Thanks reviewers PLEASE ENJOY!

Pudding: Look I can juggle

Sakura: So can I… but anyway do you mind doing the disclaimer Pudding

Pudding: Yeah… Sakura-chan doesn't own Inuyasha or Mew Mew Power/Tokyo

Sakura: Thank you Pudding (I just love that name), but I finally got up to book 6 of Tokyo Mew Mew

Inuyasha Friend A.K.A Inugirl: Ahhh yes-good news… I have a three-day weekend (NO SCHOOL) and I'm pretty sure on couples (I hope I can make this work)

Kagome/ Ryou

Inuyasha/Ichigo (I'm not 100 on this one)

"Hello Shippo" said Kagome happily

"Why do you look like Inuyasha?" said Shippo deep in his thoughts

"It's along story and if I explain it now than the rest of the group will ask the same question" said Kagome trying to be polite

"OK," said Shippo eager to find every one else

Back at the Ranch… I mean Keade's hut (yeah Sango and Miroku is there to)After explaining the whole "Who I became a Mew Mew" thing

"I see," said Shippo who know was very sure about Kagome being a Mew Mew are

"That's very interesting," said are one and only beloved pervert monk Miroku " Ohh. And if you don't mind me asking, Lady Ichigo will you bare my child" said Miroku as he touch Ichigo

"WHAT! I'm sorry but I already have Masaya" said Ichigo as she slapped Miroku and was blushing

"Well at least I tried," said Miroku with a slap mark on his face

At this time there was a loud crash and everyone ran outside not believing their eyes

"Are you ok?" said Kagome as she saw Ryou on the grass just sitting there with disbelief in her eyes "what happened"

"Some type of chimera came into the café and now I'm hear," said Ryou with a sweat drop

"Hmmf, whatever" said Inuyasha sensing something about this kid

"Here Ryou let me give you a hand" said Kagome being nice

"Thanks" said Ryou

"No problem" said Kagome in response

After this there was another loud BANG… And everyone looked up and saw……….

Kagura, Sargon (or in "Puddings Words" Tar), Naraku, Deep Blue, Tart, Kohaku, Kanna, and Kish

"I hope you don't mind us being here," said Naraku being EVIL!

"Kagura attack now" said Deep Blue being demanding

"Hmmf, whatever, DANCE OF THE DRAGONS," shouted Kagura as she attacked Kagome (notice I'm singling here out)

"KAGOME!" shouted Ryou and Inuyasha as many puzzled faces were there

But at this moment as Kagome got attacked something amazing happened to Ryou, a sudden light flashed and there stood a blonde boy still with short hair but had DOG EARS? And very shape claws with Inu eyes

"Did I miss something?" said Ichigo who evidently didn't notice that her hair was now BLACK like Kagome's? (A/N: LOL I now I'm bending the rules but you will see and yes this is a Ryou/Kagome and Maybe Ichigo/Inuyasha)

"Hmmm… Ahhh… Now I remember my Master (remember the guy that watched Miroku as a kid since his father died and if you don't this guy is kinda like his adopted father) told me a story about an hmm……What was it called again… ahhh yes…. " Two Dogs and Two Miko's" it told a story about two half dog demons who were trying to win the love of two fair miko's " said Miroku thinking if the myth was true

Sakura: To be continued

Pudding: (still juggling with water balloons) look at me

Sakura: You make the mess you clean it up

Pudding: But that's Ichigo's job

Sakura: Well your right… YOU ARE JUST SO ADORIBLE: )

Inugirl: I hope you liked but anyway keep the reviews coming! PLEASE Note to SELF Never waatch "Ghost Hunters" before going to bed

Pudding: She doesn't own…. (drops water ballon) GHOST HUNTERS: )

Sakura: Ok……… till next time BYE


End file.
